Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Welcome to Fanon.jpg|H!P Fanon|link=The Fanon Wikia Thread|linktext= Communicate,Talk,and more! Colorful-stripes-pale-colors.jpg|H.P Super Idols|link=H.P SUPER IDOLS.|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! 11987074-green-glitter-background-textile.jpg|Sore Wa Shoujou|link=Sore Wa Shoujou|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Egao Lights.jpg|Egao Lights|link=Egao Lights|linktext=Members,Singles,Albums,Photobooks and more! ; New Unit Announced! :It was announced By Momoko Tsugunaga and Momoko Yoshida Momo-Nyan that they would be in a unit together called MomoxMomo The group's official color is Indigo, Their first single is titled Momoiro Rainbow, It will be released on March 4th, 2013. ;AES to be transferred under Avex and no longer will be under Up-Front. :Tsunku said nothing about this and just announced that AES will be placed under Avex instead. :Reana and Kristen's graduation from AES was also announced. :As both members wanted to stay under Up-Front. :Nobody knows if they will say the reason why, so it would be better to just wait and see. ;Believe! Morning Musume to disband after the last day of their concert on May 10, 2013. :After a streak of graduations and rumors, it was confirmed. :Believe! Morning Musume was disbanding due to lack of members and real private life matters. :They will be having their first and last world concert tour starting on April 1, 2013. :The world tour will be called: Believe! Morning Musume 2013 World Tour ~Saishi to Saigo~ Mata Aimashou :It will be held in the following countries: :*Japan :*Philippines :*China :*Vietnam :*Thailand :*America :*Canada :*Singapore :All members will be performing in the World Tour. (Means Mandi, Karina and Reana are included) :After their disbandment, only 3 members will remain in Hello! Project, Sophia, Kristen and Reana. :Sophia will be forming a duo unit with Vii-iii's Alyssa. :Kristen will be continuing as a soloist within Hello! Project and will graduate from AES. :Reana will focus on Vii-iii, and will graduate from AES. ;Kawazu Autumn to debut as a soloist in May 2013! :Through Tsunku's blog,it was announced that Kawazu would be debuting as a soloist,with the single Yurusanai Ai,Ai,Ai (set to be released June 11,2013).Kawazu then confirmed it on her blog,Tsunku stating that she was "ready" to become a soloist and that her vocals deserved to be used.Kawazu will debut as a soloist in May 2013. ;Vii-iii's new sub-units and new cover single. :The members of the 1st sub-unit are: (Tomodachi/Friend) *Kate *Constance *Dennise *Therese :The members of the 2nd sub-unit are: (Nemuru/Sleep) *Andrea *Jenna *Reana *Clarisse *Hana :The members of the 3rd sub-unit are: (Furekishi/Flexi) *Airi *Zoey :The members of the 4th sub-unit are: (TekiTomo/Frienemy) *Alexandria *Rosette *Angelu :Vii-iii's new single was also announced, it was announced to be a cover of Morning Musume's Help me!!, the release date has yet to be announced. ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Ichijo Nadeshiko to make a Kpop debut :When Reana was interviewed about the rumors, she also stated that it in fact was not her who would be making a Kpop debut, but Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Ichijo Nadeshiko. :It was confirmed by Tsunku via Twitter. :On that tweet he also stated that he was wondering how to get the news out to the public with all these H!P rumors going on and about, so he said that he was glad Reana mentioned it during her interview. :It is said that Nadeshiko will still remain under Up-Front but release songs in Korea through SME. :Tsunku said that he was glad that Up-Front was expanding into Korea more and more, with the Ultra Junior auditions going on and all. :It is also said that while Ultra Junior will be considered the sister group of Super Junior, Ichijo Nadeshiko will be considered the sister of Super Junior, participating in similar dramas, plays and some MVs while UlJu will be focused on releasing their own songs and reaching Super Junior. (Also participating in events). ;Rumors Confirmed :Yesterday, Believe! Morning Musume's Reana was interviewed about the rumors going around these days about her graduating. :The staff interviewed her during a dance lesson with Vii-iii's Red Team in Naichau Kamo. :During her interview, she stated that the rumors are true and that she would be graduating from BMM and focusing on Vii-iii. :She also stated that rumors about her Kpop debut are false and that it was another member who would be making a Kpop debut. :It is still unconfirmed if BMM would be disbanding or continuing on with Eniko, Sophia and Kristen as a 3 member-unit. Although, Tsunku tweeted that he would be releasing information regarding that soon, all we have to do is wait. :To see the entire interview please go to: http://morningmusuperjunior.weebly.com and click "H!P Fanon". ;Rumors of Mahiro Rima graduation :Already with the rumors of Believe! Morning Musume disbandment another rumor surfaced. :Ka-wa-ii! member Mahiro Rima may be graduating from Ka-wa-ii and Hello! ProjectOn her blog she stated that with the news of BMM she feels as if there's a gap in her life and that she needs to consider her options with Tsunku. It is uncertain that this means that she might graduate or not. If she does decide to graduate, she will be the thiurd member from Ka-wa-ii! to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project. ;BMM's streak of graduations :Rumors went around that Believe! Morning Musume will be disbanding. :It isn't completely confirmed, but what is currently being confirmed is Reana's graduation from BMM. :It is said that she couldn't take the fact that the person who brought the group together was the first one to leave. (Mandi). And that she wasn't talking to any BMM member at all. :A screenshot of their private group on FB surfaced today, February 11, 2013. :The screenshot had Eniko's comment on the groups cover photo (which said "Captain Eniko's Boot Camp") saying that no one can ever leave, Reana replied to that comment saying: "Thats it. I've had enough". :Tsunku decided to attend to this matter and said that the staff will talk to Reana later. :To keep updated it is best to check Reana's website time to time today: http://morningmusuperjunior.weebly.com ;UPDATE 1 : I know people don't know how to do text colors,so if you don't,please look at this link: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wiki_color_formatting_help ;New group announced! : On February 10th, 2013, Tsunku announced that a new group, called Red Dolls. The line up is Asami Takeuchi,Miki Ando,Sakura Kaneko,Hinata Hara,Koharu Ichihara,Yuki Hayashi,Kanon Matsuyama,Ayumi Ohzora. The members official colors all represent shades of red. Their first indies single is *Red Lipstick*, which is scheduled to release on April 24th, 2013. ;Tsunku announced the new unit Uchota~. :On February 8, 2013, Tsunku announced the new unit Uchota~. The unit is made up of all Hello!Project DIVAS. :The official line-up is Arikara Erika, Sakurada Hina, Minamoto Hotaru, and Yoshida Maria. The group's first indies single is called Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!! which will be released on May 5, 2013. ;Ka-wa-ii! is set to hold another set of auditions. :On February 7, 2013, it was announced that Kudo Akiko will leave Ka-wa-ii! due to injuries. Tsunku said he will hold two sets of auditions, one for the trainee groups and one for everyone else. The groups will be combined on the fifth round. Winners would be announced on February 10, 2013. Tsunku also stated that Kudo Akiko will join Hello!Project DIVAS. once she recovers. :The winners of the auditions are Kao JingJing, Tamura Momoko, Hoshina Kiyomi, and Taguchi Ayano. These members will debut in the single Rock On!~ ;Onee Nyan member Momo-Nyan to have Solo Concert! :On March 1st, Onee Nyan member Momo-Nyan (Momoko Yoshida) Is to have her introduction-solo performance! The concert is titled MOMO-NYAN Mazu Hajimeni! The concert track list has been released. Miyu-Nyan and Moyi-Nyan are also making appearances. Look here for the track list ----> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sBO-AvY4pMPqMJkEP3KHl-20vj9gfsj5JYYAOP3eA5M/pub ;Pure Jinsei member Kira Yasuko to graduate from Pure Jinsei and the Hello!Project :Revealed during the promotional live for Pure Jinsei's 8th single,Seishun lights,Tsunku and Kira Yasuko announced that she will be graduating from Pure Jinsei and the Hello!Project on the last day of Pure Jinsei's 2013 spring tour. :Tsunku's comment :Kira was born to impress!She has for the past two years now!When Kira told me that she wanted to graduate from Pure Jinsei,it made me think "Why?"."Did the girls do something wrong?" or "Whats going on?" were coming at her multiple times.I admit,I did see Kira upset.After joining Pure Jinsei,she couldn't hang out with her friends and do much.It must have made both her and her friends upset.She couldn't even attend some family events because she was so busy!But of course,she never told the management that she was unavailable at the time.So it really confused me.I just hope that Kira will continue to push herself,and for that Kira would come back soon! '' :'Kira Yasuko's comment''' :I have been an idol for about two years now.It was fun.Being with all the Pure Jinsei members,singing,performing.All things I enjoyed.But then,I just really lost my social life.I couldn't be with my family or friends anymore,all I had to do was work.And I am only 15,so it is hard!I really just want my life back.I plan on coming back to the Hello!Project soon.Maybe after I finish high school...Please continue to support Kira Yasuko and the rest of Pure Jinsei! :Kira is set to graduate May 11,2013. ;Believe! Morning Musume member Karina to graduate from BMM and Hello! Project :It was announced through Karina's Blog, Reana's website, twitter and blog and Tsunku's twitter and blog. :Karina stated: :"At one moment, after Mandi left the group, even if she newly came back as a member of Vii-iii, I thought the group disbanded already...Until Reana brought it up with me again during extra-curricular activities in school. She told me that the group was still together. But somehow, I felt different inside...It was different when we first debuted, we were really close friends, we were always together side by side, I don't know what happened. Mandi just left and now here I am announcing my graduation... :I really wanted this group to last longer, but, I just can't. I want to live a normal life. :Just like Mandi, I too found my own new group of friends...So I thought it was time to leave. :It's not that they've been taking away the time I could spend with my new group of friends. We don't really talk. :it's because, if they WERE willing to keep the group together, they would've been inviting us over to our houses to hang out and such, the WHOLE group...I mean, Kristen went over to Reana's house and they didn't even say a single thing to us about it...Isn't that mean!? We were even in the Philippines! There were no other H!P members to talk to and hang out with! :Anyways, I don't want to seem to be over reacting...but anyways, '' :''I, Karina, shall be graduating in the final day of Believe! Morning Musume's upcoming tour. :I'll definitely try to participate well in the practice of the concert and help out in the costumes and making of the Track list, since it's my job this time... :The group obviously decreased by 1 member but that doesn't mean BMM will drop down. Never. :The group will keep on improving even without me! :So, please continue to support BMM and the rest of the Believe! groups! :PS: If I were you I would keep a strong watch on Vii-iii!!! :That's all! :This was Believe! Morning Musume member Karina!"'' :02/06/2013 :Karina ;Ka-wa-ii! to release new single and to hold a 2nd Generation Audition! :It was announced that Ka-wa-ii! would be releasing their 12th single "Rock On!" on March 1st. :It was reported that Ka-wa-ii!'s 2nd Generation Audition would be called "~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today!~ Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~. :The winners will be announced on February 5, 2013. :The new members are Nao Rika, Suzuki Hoshi, Himura Ran, and Kudo Akiko. The members will debut in Ka-wa-ii! on February 28. ;Believe! Morning Musume member Reana opens up her own website :It states on the "home" page that she made the website out of boredom. :The site is completely English with a few Japanese words (e.g. Kon'nichiwa, Oyasumi, Kawaii etc.). :Through the site, it was proven that she is an ELF (Everlasting Friend), AKA a fan of Super Junior. :It is also proven that she is a Swiftie, a fan of Taylor Swift. :Her site has the name "Otsuka!? Reana!", which also shows her devotion to Tanaka Reina. :Link: http://morningmusuperjunior.weebly.com ;Onee Nyan's New single information released! :Onee Nyan's second single is to be titled "Keikoku" (Warning). For this single, they are working together with C-ute. :The single announcement was featured on Maimi Yajima and Momo-Nyan's blogs. Also, the c/w song information have been released as well. :There will be a total of 4 versions of the single, Regular A, Regular B, Limited A and Limited B. :More Information here... https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hcMugSua-s-9o9rFvWZqjXBgbuvUtonV6se7hb_WaLc/pub ;New Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member from China! :After 3 Kenshuusei members revealed to have been added to ShinKen, this time, the new Kenshuusei member is going to be a part of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. :Her name is Xiǎo Xīwàng. Meaning "Little Hope". She is 10 years old and is turning 11 on January 30. :She participated in the Happy Jikan 7th Generation Auditions, she made it to the 4th round but had to drop out due to fever and vomiting. :Tsunku stated that the reason she wasn't added in earlier was because her fever got worse and she had a stomach virus so she couldn't be added in earlier. :She recovered January 20, She moved to Japan on 21 and started settling in before Tsunku placed her in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on 28. :Tsunku stated :"I heard that she gets sick easily and is also very gentle, she gets hurt easily, she cries easily, and her parents said that she's not very good at making friends. When I talked to them about adding her into Hello! Pro Kenshuusei they agreed because her parents said that "This girl can really sing, she just can't share her talents, we believe that adding her into Hello! Project would help her socialize more and change at least a bit." ;New Korea-based Hello! Project group! :It was announced that SM Entertainment and Up Front Agency will be holding a collaboration audition for Super Junior's younger sister group called: Ultra Junior :The auditions were also announced to be called Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento :It will run for 20 Days, with a total of 6 rounds. :What Super Junior members said upon hearing about an audition for their younger sister group: :Leeteuk :Whaaa~ This is exciting. I'll have a bigger family to take care of now!!! :Heechul :The idea is exciting...BUT, the person who will represent me NEEDS to be GORGEOUS. Like me. ;New Morning Musume Member - Eguchi Rin :At the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert, Tsunku announced that Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member,Eguchi Rin,would be added to the :11th generation of Morning Musume. :This is what Tsunku said: :Eversince after the 11th generation auditions, Eguchi started improving alot.Her dancing improved big time,and her singing got to a suitable level. So I am keeping my promise, and adding her to the eleventh generation of Morning Musume. '' :Eguchi Rin will make her major debut in the 53rd single of Morning Musume. ;New 41-nin-Unit under Believe!. :Through Reana and Mandi's blogs, Jenna and Zoey's Twitter accounts and Tsunku's blog and Twitter, it was announced that there would be a new group to join Hello! Project. It is a ''41 member unit which all came from the same school, batch and class. "They will be focused on performing in schools, thus replacing The School Project" said Tsunku. :Their Debut Single is a cover of Morning Musume's Naichau Kamo, to be released on April 12, 2013. :Everyone is excited about this new unit, will they be able to gain as much fame as everyone else? ;Shin Sedai's New Single! :Shin Sedai announced the release of their 10th signle,Futsuu Machi.This will be the first single to featured new member Yamamoto Ran.Futsuu Machi is set to be released Febuary 14,2013. ;Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter Tracklist released! :Tsunku released the Onee Nyan tracklist on the Hello!Project site. It was released earlier today and we're hoping it turns out as good as it seems to be. Most of the songs are songs from their new Album. (Nyanderful) So, we'll get to hear all of their new songs. Their 1st single is also featured in the concert, It's towards the end. Make sure to check out the concert. It's streaming LIVE on their Youtube channel. 18:00 January 15th (Japan Time) Here's the link for the Tracklist from Tsunku. :Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter ;February 17, Coming Soon :Sophia (age 13) ;February 18, Coming Soon :Takeuchi Asami (age 20) ;February 22, Coming Soon :Hayashi Yuki (age 15) :Mochizuki Nina (age 14) Aoi Xiao Favorite AES Member: Reana Ren Khairan Lory PLEASE VOTE Week 5 Results - #Hoi Daiyu (2 Votes) #Wang DaoMing (2 Votes) #Wu Jiao (2 Votes) #Aoi Xiao (4 Vote) *Total: 10 Votes ;Singles :Chisana - Watashi no...Hatsukoi - December 30, 2012 :Y.okatta - Omoikiri Tanoshimu - January 13,2013 :Beach Musume -10 - Sunahama - January 15,2013 :Onee Nyan - NYANTASTIC- January 20, 2013 :Shin Sedai - Futsuu Machi - February 14, 2013 :Chisana - Watashi o Aishita - February 14, 2013 ;Albums :Onee Nyan - NYANDERFUL - Febuary 3,2013 ;Singles :Nesugosu - LADEEDA- February 19,2013 :Onee Nyan - Keikoku- Febuary 20,2013 :Chisana Hana - My Days - Febuary 21,2013 :PonPonii - Mukankaku - February 26, 2013 :Ka-wa-ii! - Rock On! - March 1, 2013 :MomoxMomo - Momoiro Rainbow - March 4, 2013 :Chisana - F U N - March 20, 2013 :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 22, 2013 :Pure Jinsei - Seishun Lights - March 5, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Cinderella Naite - March 10, 2013 :Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - March 29, 2013 :Vii-iii - Naichau Kamo - April 12, 2013 :KanDuu - Can - April 14, 2013 :Uchota~ - Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!! - May 5, 2013 ;Albums :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 ;Concerts :Believe! Morning Musume - Believe! Morning Musume 2013 World Tour ~Saigo to Saishi~ Mata Aimashou ;Solo Events :Reana - Reanachii 2012 1st Solo Event ~No Hesitation~ ;Release Events :Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - February 12, 13, 21, March 11, 12, 13, 18 and 28. :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 24, 2013 ;Auditions :Ultra Junior - Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento - January 28 - February 17, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions - May 11,2013 - TBA *That there are 4 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri-Saburo Mami, Reana-Lala, Angel-Mason, Zheng May Ai - Zheng Mei) *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Happy Jikan is the 1st Fanon Group to have been made. *That Happy Jikan's original name was C7. It was then changed to KappaTsuna and finally, it became Happy Jikan. *That Dream Morning Musume's name was used as an inspiration for Believe! Morning Musume's name. *That Ichijo Nadeshiko is a fan of Super Junior. *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way.